Brolly the new king of the Moon
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: Broly Was adopted By the moon queen and He Fell in love with Serena Tsukino aka princess Serenity and Had A son and A daughter Will Brolys life be Better, then on the movie watch and Find out Pairing NaruRinnixSailorSaternxOCx hinata Ino X (Rated M for Slavery and Sakuras being a Bitch about it xD
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago there lived a princess named Serenity. She fell in love with a guy who appeared to be human. His name is Broly. However, Broly, was not human. He was a Sayian, an alien from a planet named Vageta.

Broly protected his family very closely and kept good lookout for the troublesome earth prince, Darian. Darian wanted to date Serenity, the moon princess, and grew resentful that Serenity was in a relationship with someone other than himself. The day Broly and Serenity gave birth to their first child, Darian kidnapped the baby and tried to break up the relationship by threatening to kill their little girl.

Broly's black hair turned golden-green and developed pupiless eyes. (If you haven't seen Broly's movies, for the Dragon Ball Z series I think you can guess what's happening.)

"Now Darian, here's how we are going to negotiate. You are going to let go of our daughter, or I will kill everyone in your family. Your mother, your father; I mean everyone," Broly said with a dark chuckle It was quite obvious that Broly meant what he said. Darian was forced to put her back into her father's hands, and then Broly soothed his crying baby the best he could. "I am cancelling all trades with the earth," said Serenity. She was beyond pissed that her best friend would go so low as to kidnap her child and use it as a hostage to break them up. If the moon decides to cut trades with a planet, then it will ultimately affect all the other planets, as they all work together in coexistence.

Serena Tsukino woke up. "That dream again!" she said.  
The black cat named Luna woke up, "What dream?"  
"Oh, Luna," Serena gasped trying to collect her thoughts. She then explained the dream about the moon kingdom, and described the tuxedo-masked, and the muscular blonde man named Broly.  
"And the weird thing is, I don't feel love towards Darian anymore," said Serena. Her calm tone grew angrier. "I mean why? Why would you love someone who would use your precious child as a hostage to break up a relationship How could anyone be that heartless and low?"  
"I guess you have a point there," Replied Luna.

SCENE CHANGE  
In a place known as the 'Valley of the end,' we see two figures fighting each other. Both looked either 12 or 13 years old, depending on their height. "This is the end, Sasuke," the blonde-headed figure said.  
"Ha, that's a laugh. Naruto, considering you're a Dobe who could not even do a simple bunchin," said the other figure who is now identified as Sasuke."

"I will make you eat those words," replied the blonde identified as Naruto. Sasuke then got his ass handed to him. Naruto pinned Sasuke to the side of rocks and picked up a Kunai in his right hand. "Those eyes are so very troublesome; maybe I should cut them out for you."

"You...wouldn't... dare... I am a Uchiha." The Black haired Duck Butt exclaimed in fear.  
"True, but so is your sister. Therefore you are expandable. And besides, I am engaged to her. Have you heard of the Sage of the 6 paths? My children could possibly get the Rinnegan because, it turns out that my family are descendants of the Senju clan. And you're a Uchiha right?" He then pierced Sasuke's eyes with his Kunai and put it in a jar filled with medicine to preserve them. Sasuke, holding his face cried in pain. As the presejer was done, Naruto kicked Sasuke into the river, and eventually his dead corpse floated down stream.

Five hours of traveling later, Naruto saw a mob of pink hair at the Leaf village gate. "Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?"  
"Right here," he said while holding the jar filled with eye balls. Sakura the pink haired Banchee tryed to attack Naruto but She was pinned to the wall and he bit her neck in a similar fashion of Orochimaru did to Sasuke.

A tattoo of a dragon appeared on her forehead instead of Orochimaru's curse mark.

"You like it? It's my own version of the curse mark. It makes you obedient to me by sending waves of chakra into your brain. And by the way not even a seal master can tell if it's a Seal or not. They will just think it's a tattoo," Naruto whispered in her ear. He then held up a mirror and she saw a dragon's head on her forehead. "I call it the Ryū Shisen Māku, (Dragons gaze Mark)," he added.

"I am so proud of you, my son." said an unseen voice. Then a man with long greenish-gold, spikey hair appeared wearing nothing but white pants and shoes.  
(In this fic, Broly never got brainwashed by his father. Instead, he took him to the moon kingdom to live a happy life, knowing that his son would be safe there.

"Who are you?" asked our favorite blonde, Naruto.  
The man chuckled, "My name is Broly. I am your father." While shocked Naruto thought back on all the times he was told that his parents left him because they thought he was a demon. He clenched his fists as tears dripped from his eyes, "I thought my parents left me."

Broly roared in anger, "THAT DAMNED EARTH PRINCE GAVE YOU TO THESE BEASTS. WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVER SINCE YOU WERE BORN!" Broly tried to calm down the best he could, but being filled with so much anger and sadness he was unsuccessful. Brolly was robbed of his son's childhood. His Ki rose higher and higher, enough to make him a super saiyan 3. He almost looked like a screen green version of Madara, but without eyebrows and the armor.

Naruto looked amazed. Broly then chuckled, "What I have done is reach another level of our um… How you would it?" Then he paused and scratched his chin.

Naruto chimed in, "Our bloodline Limet?!"

"Varry Good analogy,. Naruto." Broly Commented with a Smile,

Cliffhanger


	2. Slave and Meet the Harem

Chapter 2, Slave and meet the harem.

Broly was inside the hokage's Office. Right now he is demanding that his son would be returned to him (Naruto.) This put a damper in the Sandaime and the Yondaime's plan for the Village. You see, the Earth prince gave Minato to Naruto. An idea to use as a sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi, and make his son a jinchuuriki, and also a weapon for the village, a long time ago. And now this guy who claims to be his father and a prince, he could take it as a declaration of war, if his request was ignored. And let's not forget to mention that this guy is a complete power house that would rival Kami-san, and Shinigami-San (metaphorically speaking.) "This day just keeps getting better and better." Hiruzen thought sarcastically.

"Well if you don't Mind, I will be taking my son out of this hell, And let m.e show you who you are dealing with if anyone tries to stop me." He then destroyed the forth hokage's Head with just one blast of Ki. as the Rock that made it fell down like a avalanch and it shattered. "Ja na," Broly Said as he Left the office a Dark chuckle echoing through the air.

Danzo's POV,

I was standing under The Forth hokage's head because author-san told me that I would be hokage, if I did that. I did not see The Ki blast hit the Rock I was standing under as it Crushed and killed me. I then saw a brown haired man with a sinister grin across his face as he saw me get crushed by the Rocks, as well as the author's female friend standing beside him, laughing like hell. They Then Disapeared Like Tobi's Kamui, Leaving me to die. Then, every Single member of root died of A heart attack.

most of them went To heavan Because I put them under a Genjutsu, While the other, while the other half. went to hell because they were willingly traitor's, t

Broly's POV

I saw my son with four girls. I recognized one of them by her lack of style and poor fashion sense. She was a pink haired girl and was wearing a red battle dress with a big white "O" imprinted on it. By Daichi-san's spies here, he told me that the pink haired bitch used to beat his son on more than one occasion, to impress Sasuke, the very last loyal and now dead Uchiha male. Broly Chuckled Remembered When He Put the Slave Seal that will punish her if she tries to be brave. Then I heard my Son call me over "Tou-san!"

3rd Person POV

Naruto was grinning, things finally went his way. He finally gets to escape this prison of a village. And the best part is he gets to take his girlfriends with Him. He can't wait to leave this hell. Every time Sakura tried to attack Naruto, the seal glowed and her forehead Started to heat up and it felt like her brain was melting and someone's using a fire release jutsu inside her brain. "How's it feel, Sakura, to grovel and kneel at my feet like a submissive fuck slave?" Sakura Replied, "Fuck You Naruto-baka." "Wrong answer." Exclaimed Naruto, as the seal then got hotter as Naruto and his girls grinned at Sakura's pain and Suffering. Naruto then saw his father, then he decided to call him over to meet his harem.

"Hello son, who are these 3 lovely ladies." Asked Broly, as Ino Mai and Hinata blushed at being called lovely. Sakura always hated being ignored, "Are you blind? There are four of us," the seal then activated "Speak when you are spoken to slut." Lectured Naruto.

Sakura was crying now, "I AM NOT A SLUT! Sasuke-kun, help me." Mai stood i gen front of Sakura, and said, "You say that, but you keep fawning over my brother like a cheap whore, who I may add is dead." Ino looked at the pathetic Kunoichi, her gaze locked in place. What she was seen was no longer a rival, what she saw was a pathetic whore. She then voiced her thoughts. "I agree with you Mai-Chan, She needs to stop acting like a Whore, its degrading to kunoichi everywhere." Hinata Just Nodded. "I-I agree as well, I-Ino, and M-Mai-chan, she is a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere. an-and besides sh-she would make a better slave For Naruto-kun."

Mai and Ino Grinned evily and looked at sakura, The Grin Would make Jeff the Killer shiver in fear.

Mai and Ino Grinned Imagining Sakura as there own personal slave. Naruto Liked the idea as well, He imagined her cleaning a Royal castle. Wearing Nothing But a tunic. that was bright pink in color. and it did make his Himes happy on the thought of it, even hinata Suggested it. So why Not?

**Chapter end. Wow wow that was a intresting Fanfic. Leave Favs, and fallows, Best of all reviews.**  
**the more reviews get the quicker i update^^ so please give me all the Suport i can have on this fanfic.**


End file.
